


A Little Small Town Necromancy

by notquiteaphoenix



Series: Halloween 2020 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Necromancer Gabriel Reyes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaphoenix/pseuds/notquiteaphoenix
Summary: On a very slow day at his aunt's shop, the hot farmboy asks for Gabriel's skills.Gabriel half wishes that was an euphemism.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Halloween 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934299
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	A Little Small Town Necromancy

**Author's Note:**

> Different Necromancer!Gabriel AU than the _Date Night_. ~~Aka Jack is a green witch rather than a demon in this one.~~
> 
> Original version originally posted on pillowfort.

“I’m not going to resurrect your dad.” Gabriel says, because many people get the wrong idea about what a necromancer will do for a client. Well, a necromancer with at least half a brain.

Among other issues, resurrection is illegal. One of the few laws restraining necromancy that Gabriel actually agrees with, since those ignorant enough to ask never are good at listening to the warnings.

Despite law and historical disasters, the grieving still ask.

It's part of the reason Gabriel doesn't advertise his gift. 

“I don’t want that,” Jack says, voice drifting in a growl that raises the hair on Gabriel’s neck. “I just need him to answer a question.”

“Questions can be easy.” Though annoying. Gabriel has cousins who do that sort of thing for mourning relatives and there are reasons he keeps his magic on the more personal than professional side. He only even entertains the request from Jack fucking Morrison because he’s been _bored_ in his aunt’s quaint, country shop...and he’s seen Jack at farmer’s market unloading the Morrison Farm truck _shirtless_ on many a hot day. It’s probably the most entertaining event in this middle of nowhere town and that buys Jack at least a little of his time. “Will need some ingredients. Graveyard dirt, to start.”

Jack doesn’t even blink. “You want the soil or the leaves?”

 _Well_.

Maybe Jack isn’t such a boy scout.

“Someone’s done his homework,” Gabriel says with a smirk. Basic level stuff, yet so many people assume a necromancer needs bones or a live sacrifice. They aren’t _entirely_ wrong, just not for the Jack's desired ritual. 

Jack stiffens, not quite glaring but whole body tense. He pauses, eyes shifting down, and for a moment, the shop is quiet before Jack forces his shoulders to relax and he meets Gabriel’s eyes with determination. “I tried a ritual of my own.”

Gabriel knows his surprise shows on his face but only an idiot would blame him. The magic he has spent his life learning at his mother’s knee, embracing all the wonder of what people fear, is absent from the games young witches play. Love spells, astral projection, maybe even a little spirit channeling, sure. 

But Jack isn’t talking a little light possession to invite the parted to have their say.

No, this would be tearing into the Veil and forcing the dead to speak.

Violating the sacred rest, crossing the line into _dark magic_ people like to place on necromancy.

And Jack wants to do this to his own father's spirit even.

Curiosity gnaws at Gabriel. This is so much more interesting than he expected it to be. What does the farmboy want so badly to try his own _legally dark_ ritual?

“And how did that go?” Gabriel asks, lightly. He remembers his first time...and how his sister had to return the zombie-cat he accidentally made to the earth and then take him to a doctor that wouldn’t report the blackened bite marks. 

“Nothing happened.” Jack shrugs. “Not my skill set."

A sliver of disappointment mixes with pride. As...interesting as working with another necromancer can be, there is a sacred rarity in his art. “Your dad passed in the spring, right? Not enough time for the trees to take up his essence, I’ll need the dirt.”

Jack digs into his coat pocket and pulls out two palm-sized jars. He checks the labels and holds one out to Gabriel “Easy enough.”

Gabriel does enjoy a well-prepared man.

**Author's Note:**

> This has the potential to be a series...one day. 
> 
> Interesting tidbit: Graveyard dirt can mean a number of things depending on practitioners, from the literal stuff to more symbolic items. I rather like the ashes of leaves of cemetery trees. (If you are interested for a bit more info about it, I’d check out New World Witchery podcast's Graveyard Magic episodes.)
> 
> Feel free to commnet or find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wwmusing), or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/notquiteaphoenix).


End file.
